Scarlet Ice
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: A thief has shown up in Camelot, and things just aren't adding up. With Nimwe being the main suspect, can the 'Scarlet Shadow' be caught? Prologue up for now. Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'MERLIN' NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS(beyond happiness)

**BroodingDarkness:** This is my first attempt at a full story on a TV programme, so please bare with. All flames welcome. Thank you!

**Scarlet Ice**

Prologue

The quarterly moon shone darkly over the quiet streets of Camelot. While the roof-tops glittered in a light silver, the street walls and ally-ways consisted of shadows and the untold. People coming home, late from work, rushed along with there eyes facing forward, preferring the long way around rather than the short-cuts. A small light filtered out here and there from the houses as workers readied there equipment for the next day, and the torches were clearly seen in the windows of Camelots fort-walls and castle. The guards posted around the city kept a slow enough pace so that they were still watching out for any sign of trouble, yet staying far away enough so that trouble didn't find them.

A figure dressed in a red cloak slid silently through an ally, face shrouded in shadow. A gold chain was carefully placed into the small pouch on the mans belt, as his eyes watched out for passerbys'. Pushing away from the wall, he slipped through the exit and continued his way unseen, his back to the backs of the most recent watchman. A small smirk formed on his face, as the thief was then lost to the darkness of a second ally further down.

* * *

The sun shone high on the bright blue sky, and Merlin found himself irritated for the third time that day.

If it wasn't bad enough that he had been having weird dreams, Arthur had sort him out earlier than usual, just so that Merlin could get a 'head start on the day'. Then he had somehow managed to fall down the main stairway, and badly bruise his knees and elbows. And if the universe hadn't hated him enough, he had ended up in the stocks for breaking a 'price-less' vase during his fall. So, here he was on his way back to Gauis to treat his unattended wounds, covered in rotten vegetable pieces and silently fuming. It had only just gotten past lunch.

Why did the world seem to hate him today?

Merlin was wishing he hadn't woken up when he saw Gwen coming his way, a look crossed between concern and humour on her face.

"Merlin, are you alright? That was a really nasty fall," she spoke with a deep concern that held no hint of the humour in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. You know, just.. being me, I suppose. I'm always falling down _something_. If it wasn't for that vase.." Wincing, he grinned at her, his irritation disappearing in a second. Gwen always seemed to be able to do that to him. She was definitely his best friend, and they both had an unspoken bond between them.

"Well, as long as you're sure you're alright. Hey, have you heard about that thief?" She asked, wisely changing the subject.

"Err... no. Which one?" He grinned, and a look passed between them. Servant always got the best gossip first, and it was common knowledge that a certain lady was stealing herself away to a young mans chambers, that were most certainly _not_ her husbands.

"They're calling him the 'Scarlet Shadow'. He's stolen quite a few things from the town-houses, and apparently, he's working his way up."

Brushing a piece of lettuce off of his shoulder, Merlin vaguely recalled Arthur storming around his room and muttering something about 'scarlet'. Well, muttering isn't quite the word. It was more like loudly, but the warlock had learnt how to tune it out by now, so he hadn't really processed it in his mind.

"I think, Arthur is in charge of the search, actually. He's been comlaining this morning. Again."

"I hope they catch him," Gwen said, shuffling her basket slightly.

"Yeah, me too," his grin had returned fully, and it was almost as if that morning hadn't happened.

"Well, I better be getting this back to Morgana, and you should proberly go wash," she smile/smirked. Her own humour had returned and she waved shortly as she hid her giggles behind her free hand, and continued on her way.

Since a wash sounded like a wonderful idea, Merlin left to do just that, a grin still plastered on his face.

**Brooding Darkness:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. And there is more to come! Thank you!


End file.
